english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grey Griffin
Grey DeLisle-Griffin (born Erin Grey Van Oosbree; August 24, 1973 in Fort Ord, California, USA) is an American actress, singer, songwriter and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and multiple movies as of 2001, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2011-2016) - Breakfast Princess (ep81), Ice Queen, Peanut Princess (ep81), Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2007) - Mario (ep40) *Apple & Onion (2018) - Baby Marshmallow (ep5), Bacon (ep1), Birthday Cake (ep5), Chewing Gum 1 (ep1), Cupcake, Energy Bar (ep8), Jelly (ep6), Pancake (ep9), Root Beer Float, Sandwich 2 (ep8), Sundae (ep6) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Brandon Higsby, Diane Francis, Disgruntled Girl (ep35), Lexi Lanoue (ep21), Monique (ep51), Quiz Bowl Opponent#1 (ep38), Stacie (ep56), Tad (ep26) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Princess Azula, Actress Katara (ep57), Kya (ep56), Ta Min (ep46), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Bachelorette 1 (ep46), Bachelorette 3 (ep46), Beverly (ep48), Bronco Betsy (ep42), Cheerleader#2 (ep29), Hanna, Hen#2 (ep18), Inga (ep37), Juanita (ep11), Prunella (ep46), Veronica (ep27), Woman (ep11) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Black Canary/Dinah Lance, Dala (ep55), Daphne Blake (ep51), Fire *Batman Beyond (2001) - Servant Girl#2 (ep50) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Daphne Blake, Banshee (ep20), Belle (ep24), Bess (ep29), Beverly (ep17), Bubby (ep43), Business Woman (ep42), Carli (ep4), Caroler (ep14), Dame Bernice (ep8), Diving Mom (ep3), Georgia (ep5), Ghost of Christmas Past (ep36), Grammy (ep46), Groom's Mother (ep22), Hazeltine (ep3), Hermit Hank (ep18), Jenny Vex (ep43), Jokey Jody (ep40), Karen (ep52), Lori (ep39), Lori (ep44), Margie (ep47), Mayor Rogers (ep23), Megan (ep48), Mother (ep38), Mrs. Baker (ep49), Ms. Anja (ep45), Nurse (ep28), Orphan (ep14), RC Guy (ep20), Rose (ep33), Rose, Ruby Lutz (ep13), Screama Donna (ep9), Security Voice (ep12), Susan (ep40), Technician (ep12), Teen Girl (ep23), Trudy Lutz (ep13), Witch/Mrs. Clune (ep33) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Bride (ep43), Bride's Mother (ep43), Heatblast Gwen (ep17), Xylene (ep39) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Magpie *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Brickleberry (2013-2014) - Astral (ep13), Chastity (ep12), Grandmama (ep14), Tammy (ep26) *Bunnicula (2016-2018) - Fiona (ep83), Lady on TV (ep7), Madame Polidori *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien Beauty (ep37), Alien Maid (ep37), Mom (ep23), Ranger#2 (ep25), Ranger#2 (ep60), Vicki Vortex *ChalkZone (2002-2008) - Bird (ep8), Boorat (ep37), Cup (ep37), Giant Babies (ep8), Sophie, Terry Bouffant, Tillie, Woman#3 (ep3) *Chowder (2008) - Teashop Lady (ep16), Woman in Bush (ep16) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Emily Elizabeth Howard, Basketball Player (ep38), Mrs. Howard *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) - Emily Elizabeth Howard *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Boy#1 (ep15), Cheerleader (ep8), Crazy Old Cat Lady (ep14), Gramma Stuffum (ep3), Julie (ep8), Laura Limpin, Lizzie Devine, Mega Mom (ep10), Mid Western Mom (ep3), Numbuh 142's Mom (ep19), Numbuh 66 (ep10), Valerie (ep39), Woman (ep7), Additional Voices *Costume Quest (2019) - Eliza, Grubbin Ruben (ep5), Nancy (ep9), Nancy Monster (ep9) *Curious George (2006) - Betsy, Woman (ep18) *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Wonder Woman/Diana (ep4) *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Helga Jace, Plasma/Ana Von Furth (ep1), Josefine Tarkov (ep6), Troia (ep2) *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Kitty, Badger Kid (ep6), Bobby (ep10), Child (ep4), Fabiola, Jack (ep7), Jackie (ep12), Jodie (ep15), Kate (ep3), Kwan (ep4), Lil (ep2), Mateo (ep8), Mom, Mrs. Hopper (ep1), Penguin (ep2), Queen (ep11), Teacher (ep15) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Samantha Manson, Alicia (ep8), Ashley (ep32), Cheerleader (ep23), Computer Voice (ep23), Elastica (ep20), Femalien (ep21), Fentonfinder Voice (ep1), Fran (ep19), Geek Boy (ep19), Ghost Gabber (ep3), Ghost Girl (ep2), Girl#1 (ep6), Girl#2 (ep2), Kid (ep14), Medusa (ep44), Nerd Girl (ep30), Nerd Girl#1 (ep36), Nightmerica (ep21), Offshore Flo, Poddle Skirt Girl (ep5), Star (ep16), Terminatra (ep21), Toddler (ep6), Valerie Gray (ep2), Waitress (ep4), Walla *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Waitress#1 (ep58), Waitress#2 (ep58) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Another Bird (ep19), Auntie Marla (ep30), Crowd Animal#1 (ep9), Mama Tapir (ep9), Poncho (ep19), Tarantula (ep9), Toddler Boy (ep13), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Cackline (ep16), Deena (ep16), Troll Girl (ep16), Vermite Queen (ep11) *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2003) - Mrs. Lawton (ep10), Mrs. Waverly (ep3), Nick's Mom (ep10) *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Roxanne (ep21) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Girl (ep33), TV Reporter (ep10) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Moxie (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Greenley (ep25) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Riley Daring *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Lor McQuarrie, Another Woman (ep25), Carlotta, Cheri, Delivery Woman (ep4), Dougovina (ep30), Dr. Presto (ep22), Female Voice (ep33), Helen Benitez, Kelly, Lady (ep17), Little Girl Voice (ep27), Lois Gustavson, Lor's Mom (ep30), Marie (ep34), Melora (ep35), Mona Vasquez (ep27), Mrs. Birkhauer (ep38), Mrs. Mendoza (ep23), Nona, Old Country Doctor (ep36), Person#2 (ep25), Photographer (ep13), Princess (ep37), Quinty (ep39), Reporter (ep3), Reporter (ep14), Undine (ep5), Women (ep10) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Dress Up Daisy (eps44-72), Gracie (ep16), Lula (ep15) *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Mann (ep24) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2017) - Damon's Mother (ep3), Dr. Mendoza, Gabriela (ep20), Squirrel Spirit (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Baby Unicorn (ep14), Casting Director (ep89), Granola Girl (ep53), Gwen (ep100), Tabitha *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2013) - Gorney (ep12), Mrs. Gleeful (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2008-2011) - Flicker *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Nan-Oh Hugglemonster, Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Brianna Buttowski, Additional Voices *Disney Legend of The Three Caballeros (2018) - Xandra the Goddess of Adventure, Eugenia Ferdinand-Ferdinand (ep7), June's Phone (ep4), Telenovela Actress (ep6), Tourist Wife, Venus (ep4) *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Stella, Alien Crowd (ep30), Alien Evacuees (ep21), Audience (ep28), Automated Voice (ep29), Baby Blopp (ep20), Chef Bot (ep16), Crowd (ep15), Gift Shop Bot (ep3), Goon (ep13), Goon (ep16), Kitumba Ship Computer (ep9), Kree Whipley, Oumou (ep30), Queen Gemma, Robo-Mouse (ep11), Rock Alien (ep7), Ship Computer (ep26), Singing Soup (ep16), Sylvia (ep24), Tethoscape Alien (ep29), Tethoscape Aliens (ep28), Tethoscape Announcer (ep6), Tethoscape Visitors (ep26), Trident Computer (ep14), Worlian Ship Computer (ep23) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010-2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Charlie (ep20) *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Bonnie, Deerlene (ep30), Funny (ep19), Mama Squirrel (ep21), Mariko (ep28), Nelly, Weather Lady (ep28) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Flute Girl, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Ellegra (ep56), Opal (ep52), Raccoon Mother (ep49), Violet (ep52) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010-2012) - Flicker (ep57), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Jackie, Queen Moon Butterfly, Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2015) - Princess Prettyhead (ep20) *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Additional Voices *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017) - Glinda (ep14) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2016-2017) - Eloise (ep57), Pam, Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Pam *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Lerk, Sandy, Pat (ep2) *DreamWorks Harvey Street Kids (2018) - Frufru, Lucretia, The Harvey Street Bow, Dollcretia, Emil (ep11), Kate Zambooka (ep9) *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - DieAnne (ep11), Kandas (ep13), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (2020) - Alpha Mom (ep9), Cotton (ep4), Glam Rock Hamster (ep4), Kwat, Lemieux (ep6), Loretta (ep9), Megan (ep5), Mrs. Sartori *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2014) - Goat (ep60), Jiao (ep60), Liang (ep60) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) - Laoshu, Suyin (ep6), Xin *DreamWorks She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) - Baker (ep6), Bright Moon Guard (ep12), General, Guard (ep13), Old Storyteller (ep4), Razz (ep3), Villager (ep6) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) - Sphinx, Vina, Alessandra (ep43), Callista, Fonvil, Brigantia (ep76), Li'l Pequena, Megamicre Queen, Saucy Puss (ep57), Señora Igualdemontijo, The Duchess (eps32-45, 72-78), Ugly Duckling (ep29) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) - Dr. Lesso *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017) - Cleopatra (ep5), Eunice Butters (ep43), Mary Anning (ep29), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2010) - Darla (ep33), Girl Baboon (ep33), Kid#1 (ep53), Mother (ep79), Possum Kid (ep79) *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Bork, Glug, Mrs. Pepperjack (ep35), Quagawumps (ep21), Sweet Wumpa, Victoria (ep41), Wise Wumpa, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Burn, Bramber, Deuce, Female Kissing Teen (ep51), Flavia (ep38), Mama Guana (ep51) *DreamWorks Where's Waldo? (2019) - Sirens (ep11), Ticket Taker (ep11) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Beautiful Reporter (ep11), Boodika (ep9), Catapoid (ep3), Computer (ep2), Computer (ep15), Computer Voice (ep22), Food Synthesizer (ep14), Lady Zorga (ep17), Massage Girl (ep27), Newswoman Shye Falling, Nina (ep11), The Monstress (ep23), Vampire Bride #1 (ep5), Vampire Bride#3 (ep5) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Frida Suárez/'La Tigressa', Aaron (ep4), Amelita (ep5), Anita (ep21), Audrey (ep3), Carmela, Chainsaw (ep17), Che, Child (ep24), Chole (ep7), Dowager (ep2), Emma (ep6), Female Computer Voice (ep6), Flama Dama (ep8), Gym Teacher (ep17), Herometer Operator (ep8), Little Boy (ep7), Lupito (ep2), Miss Chichita (ep18), Mrs. E (ep24), Mrs. Equihua (ep26), Mrs. Sanchez (ep21), Patches (ep17), Robio (ep21), Scooter Kid, Sofia (ep25), Son (ep22), Toxic Poonk Singer (ep13), Voltura, Waldo *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Major Dr. Ghastly, Chimney Sweep (ep1), Computer (ep7), Mom (ep6) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Duchess (ep4), Frankie Foster, Big Fat Baby (ep40), Flo (ep71), Fluffernutter (ep40), Girl Cousin (ep41), Goo (ep71), Jenny (ep40), Jones (ep1), Kid (ep2), Kid (ep69), Lady (ep1), Nemesis (ep41), Pink Squirell Friend (ep69), Prickly Friend (ep2), Wife (ep2) *Free for All (2003) - Claudia (ep4), Sally (ep3) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Beach Girl #1 (ep3), Co-Pilot (ep10), Computer (ep18), Computer (ep25), Diane Farrah, Echoey Voice#2 (ep6), Housewife (ep31), Innocent Woman (ep13), Isabella, Kate (ep5), Librarian (ep40), Little Girl (Slug Evo; ep8), News Reporter (ep13), Reporter (ep2), Reporter (ep19), Rhodes (ep14), Spanish Boy (ep2), TV Reporter (ep1), Trig Student 2 (ep32), Wade (ep17), Waitress (ep29), Woman (Rock & Mud Evo; ep8), Zag RS, Additional Voices *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Ty (ep11), Waitress (ep10), Z Magazine Reporter (ep9) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Aya, Aga'po, Alana (ep2), Bleez, Lady Catherine (ep15), Thila (ep7), Venessi Swilton (ep13; VA Double), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Major Dr. Ghastly, Mandy, Aunt Sis (ep1), Bald Kid (ep?), Computer Woman (ep?), Croanie #2 (ep?), Dimples (ep?), Dinosaur (ep10), Elf (ep12), FBI Voice Over (ep10), Flea (ep?), Girl (ep9), Girl #2 (ep?), Girl#2 (ep?), Goon Boy (ep11), Kid#2 (ep?), Kid Soap Actress (ep8), Kris (ep?), Laura (ep?), Mandy Doll (ep12), Milkshakes (ep3), Model A (ep2), Model B (ep2), Rosie (ep?), School Girl (ep?), Sis (ep?), Soap Opera Girl (ep9), Soap Opera Woman (ep3), Son (ep3), TV Announcer (ep?), Wife (ep5), Woman (ep4), Woman#1 (ep7), Yves (ep10) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2017) - Bouncer, Commander Rocket (ep41), John's Son (ep51), Lady 2 (ep51), Lady 5 (ep51), Lifeguard (ep50), Miriam Doppelganger (ep38), Nurse, Old Lady (ep42), Receptionist (ep50), Tough Fee (ep41) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002-2007) - Bobby (ep37), Clerk (ep32), Cosmetician (ep14), DMV Operator (ep9), Daphne Blake (ep3), Debbie, Dr. Gale Mary Volcanus, HR Woman (ep38), Melody (ep5), Old Woman Juror (ep38), Receptionist (ep8), Spiderkid (ep12), Superkid (ep12), Woman (ep19), X's Wife (ep9) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Jang Keng, Yumi Yoshimura, Alien 2 (ep8), Assassination Tango Gal (ep3), Badger (ep11), Big Kid (ep11), Cat (ep6), Cat (ep14), Charity Worker (ep18), Cheerleader (ep35), Cheeseburger (ep16), Chicken (ep16), Computer Voice (ep29), Crowd (ep4), Dog (ep15), Duplicat (ep29), Evil Yumi (ep37), Fan#1 (ep13), Fan Club President (ep12), Girl (ep20), Hee-Haw Buzzsaw Gal (ep3), Homeowner (ep22), Kid (ep26), Little Girl (ep1), Ma Wall (ep28), Maid (ep38), Merchant (ep30), Mondo Swell Betty (ep7), Mr. Bajinkers (ep36), Nanny (ep33), Nurse (ep33), Old Camper#2 (ep27), Old Lady (ep28), Paper Boy (ep28), Person (ep11), Pizza Delivery Boy (ep19), Pterodactyl (ep36), Registration Lady (ep15), Rich Woman (ep16), Skiers (ep21), Slam-I-Yumi (ep30), Squirrel (ep14), Statue of Liberty (ep5), Thomas (ep35), Timmy (ep7), Tiny Spider (ep16), Townsperson 2 (ep5), Video Chess Game (ep6), Video Game Voice (ep31), Waiter (ep7), Woman Rider (ep20), Yumibot (ep4), Yumius (ep31) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Mia (ep9), Moloid Shaman (ep9), Mother (ep9) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2019) - Additional Voices *JBVO: Your All Request Cartoon Show (2000) - Daphne Blake *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - 1st Passerby (ep51), Actress#1 (ep49), Allison (ep53), Bus Driver (ep52), Buttercup Girl (ep33), Chorus Girl (ep53), Cindy (ep35), Collette (ep64), Dreamgirl (ep40), Emma (ep24), Female Exec. (ep28), Female in Crowd (ep6), Femme (ep26), Genie (ep44), Gia (ep49), Girl (ep23), Girl (ep26), Hairstylist (ep35), Hot Babe#1 (ep54), Hot Chick (ep53), Intercom Announcer (ep47), Jenny Bravo (ep54), Lady (ep59), Lucy (ep43), Madame Voila (ep54), Marie Antoinette (ep36), Marlo (ep53), Melinda (ep37), Merchant#2 (ep44), Mitzy (ep39), Mom (ep37), Museum Patron (ep39), Noble Prize Presenter (ep33), Norma (ep40), Nunchuk Chick#1 (ep44), PA (ep52), Pebbles Flintstone (ep62), Princess (ep31), Queen (ep31), Restaurant Patron#2 (ep51), Sara (ep27), Singer (ep64), Space Chick (ep26), Stinky Brownstein (ep51), Volcano Girl (ep52), Warden Buford (ep48), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep24), Woman (ep28), Woman (ep64), Woman#1 (ep47), Woman#2 (ep47) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Downpour (ep9), Shifter (ep9) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Alakshmi Verma, Master Nadia Lobachevsky, Cyber Lord Corile (ep27), Janet Pierce-Okamoto, Kimiko (ep34), Maribel, Moorna, Nobu/Ichiro (ep34), Razorkinder *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Naare, Automated Voice (ep3), Baby Wampa (ep11), Eye Stalk (ep6), Maz Kanata, Young Anakin (ep3) *Loonatics Unleashed (2007) - Apocazons (ep22) *MAD (2010-2013) - Demi Lovato (ep7), Dr. Allison Cameron (ep11), Jenni "Jwoww" Farley (ep11), Megan Fox, Mitchie Torres (ep8), Narrator (ep8), Nyota Uhura (ep4), Rachel Berry (ep4), Rejected Narrator (ep10), Sam Puckett (ep7), Sarah Walker (ep12), Velma Dinkley (ep91), Yukio (ep101), Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien Girl#1 (ep2), Teacher (ep2) *Mighty Magiswords (2016-2018) - Vambre, Borp, Calika (ep31), Füd, Mustachebeard (ep64), Princess Zange (ep36), Slime 1 (ep32) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Adam's Mom, Aloysius Elephant, Angler Fish#1 (ep26), Antelope (ep5), Baby Pony (ep27), Bat Kid#2 (ep36), British Kid (ep16), Conchetta (ep45), Elephant#1 (ep1), Fair Announcer (ep47), Feral Cat#3 (ep43), Flamingo Kid (ep17), Girl Chipmunk (ep29), Girl Ostrich (ep4), Guy#2 (ep35), Hazel, Hyacinth (ep32), Hyena (ep4), Hyena (ep9), Hyena Kid (ep23), Isaac Hyena (ep27), Janet Musk Ox, Joanie Ox, Kid (ep2), Kid (Eye; ep23), Kid Animal (ep8), Kiki Von Beaky (ep31), MaryAnne Lobster (ep19), Meal Worm (ep43), Miss Raccoon (ep36), Mrs. Liverwort (ep44), Nurse Gazelle, Old Lady (ep43), Penguin Kid (ep6), Picnic Woman (ep29), Rufus Hyena (ep42), Shopper#2 (ep6), Swan Librarian (ep43), Wardell Wombat (ep52), Zeera Cornelius (ep9) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Alien (ep34), Amanda (ep34), Amber (ep8), Band Girl (ep20), Gerald (ep8), Kid (ep18), Lenny, Letta, Ms. Binky (ep8), Raggedy Android Suit (ep7), Woman Astronaut (ep18) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Bambi (ep31), Creampuff#3 (ep30), Crustacean (ep10), Fish (ep27), Fisherman #2 (ep10), Fly#3 (ep27), Granola Girl (ep17), Jelly, Kid#1 (ep17), Kid #1 (ep21), Kid #1 (ep24), Little Brother (ep8), Lunch Girl #2 (ep6), Mom (ep4), Monster (ep27), Nadya (ep4), Olly (ep6), Plant Mom (ep19), Sally (ep25), Shero (ep10), Stink Bomb Kid (ep6), Teacher (ep4), Tooth Fairy (ep25), Vicky, Woman Scientist (ep19), Additional Voices *Paradise PD (2018) - Additional Voices *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Sleeping Kid (ep15) *Pinky Malinky (2019) - Dizzy (ep1), Suzie (ep1) *Pound Puppies (2012-2013) - Buttercup (ep41), Dot (ep26), Katy (ep33), Lillian (ep44), Mrs. Wyszikowski (ep41), Pet Owner (ep33), Puddles (ep44), Shaggles (ep26), TV Jingle (ep41), Tabitha (ep27), Teen Boy's Mom (ep27) *Regular Show (2015) - Colette (ep161), Judy (ep161), Sheena (ep161) *Rocket Power (2002) - Boy#2 (ep45), Young Salesperson (ep45) *Rugrats (1997-2003) - Dulce (ep149), Reptar, Jr. (ep93), Terry McNulty, Todd McNulty, Ty McNulty *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Dulce *Samurai Jack (2001-2017) - Clerk (ep29), Female Robot (ep41), Fire Creature (ep12), Girl#2 (ep24), Girl#3 (ep24), Grandma (ep13), High Priestess, Lady#1 (ep24), Lil Red Hood's Mom (ep13), Lula Lillywhite (ep12), Monk (ep32), Mrs. Clench (ep29), Spring (ep49), Woman (ep24), Woman Warrior (ep44), Additional Voices *Sanjay and Craig (2013-2016) - Darlene Patel, Sandy Dickson, Scabs Dickson, Aminder (ep40), Anchorwoman (ep1), Announcer (ep26), Announcer 2 (ep30), Audience Member #1 (ep29), Auntie (ep60), Automated House (ep26), Baby (ep1), Beach Lady 1 (ep58), Beach Rat 3 (ep58), Bike Vocals (ep42), Boy (ep39), Boy (ep42), Boy (ep47), Boy 1 (ep48), Boy 3 (ep48), Brenda Dickson, Commercial Vocals (ep30), Computer Voice (ep35), Cowgirl (ep1), Dancer #1 (ep18), Dancer #2 (ep18), Danica, Debbie Jo, Dinosaur Girl (ep49), Elderly Woman (ep50), Eye Pyramid Girl (ep49), Fox (ep38), Frootie (ep47), Gabby Gomertz, Girl (ep29), Girl (ep54), Girl 1 (ep48), Groom (ep16), Guard #2 (ep24), Gypsy Woman (ep55), Hat Boy (ep38), Hector's Grandma, Hector's Mom, Hot Wing Bat (ep28), Jeff (ep36), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep10), Kid (ep40), Lady (ep1), Lady in Blue Dress (ep11), Lucy Luvkin, Lunch Lady (ep57), Megan's Mom (ep47), Mother (ep38), Mother (ep50), Neighbor Lady (ep55), Old Lady (ep54), Operator (ep9), Orange Diamond Snake (ep33), Princess (ep30), Principal (ep57), Producer (ep39), Purple Kid (ep4), Receptionist (ep19), Reporter (ep30), Rhonda, Skater Boy 1 (ep42), Skater Kid (ep56), Stasi's Mom (ep57), Stone Cherub (ep6), Super Fan (ep6), Swimmer (ep2), Teepee Dude (ep53), Tooth Fairy (ep36), Vet (ep51), Veterinarian (ep19), Warning Announcer (ep26), Will Willboard (Real Voice; ep40), Wind (ep22), Woman (ep1), Woman (ep22), Woman (ep44), Woman (ep47), Woman (ep55), Woman 1 (ep41), Woman 2 (ep41), Worker (ep19) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Daphne Blake, Anna (ep28), Art Hipster#2 (ep32), Baba Yaga (ep28), Boron (ep34), Costumed Girl (ep17), Deena (ep33), Dr. Thistle (ep22), Earthworm (ep41), Eeko (ep32), Female Doctor (ep13), Female Pirate (ep8), Female Vampire (ep6), Francilee Jackson, Greta Gator (ep2), Jen (ep8), Jenny Zin (ep40), Krissy Kristy (ep44), Mom (ep5), Mom (ep46), Mrs. Andelusossa (ep49), Mrs. Feist (ep30), Newscaster (ep12), Paula Rogers, Portly Woman (ep31), Que Horrifico (ep5), Receptionist (ep29), Tourist (ep10), Turnip (ep5), Tween Girl, Vampire Waitress, Witch (ep13) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) - Daphne Blake *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011) - Additional Voices *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2007) - Daphne Blake, Misty Swiss (ep2) *Skylanders: Academy (2016-2018) - Claire (ep11), Mabu (ep27), Sprocket (ep31), Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2017) - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (ep4), Mom (ep4), Nurse (ep4) *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Harmony (Announced) *Star Wars: Resistance (2019) - Kowakians (ep28), TC-G3 (ep28) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Chava (ep25), Darja (ep21), Oora (ep21) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017) - Kari Freak (ep5), Mari Freak (ep5), Rich Woman (ep5) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Kitty Katswell, Agent Dumbo (ep21), Agent Jumbo (ep5), Baby (ep30), Beachgoer#1 (ep26), Billy (ep5), Bride (ep42), Bunny (ep5), Cashier (ep28), Charmane (ep32), Chipmunk Girl, Computer Voice (ep4), Computer Voice (ep11), Computer Voice (ep29), Concessions Girl (ep10), Counselor (ep19), Counting Cougar (ep19), Crying Kid (ep14), Dry Cleaning Lady (ep9), Ewe (ep25), Female Classmate (ep22), Female Elephant (ep24), Fire Hydrant (ep27), French Poodle (ep30), Girls (ep9), Ida Bromstein (ep27), Kid (ep12), Kid (ep13), Kitty's Mom (ep2), Librarian (ep5), Little Girl (ep8), Madame Catastrophe (ep7), Miss Petropolis (ep23), Mom (ep13), New Narrator (ep6), Operator (ep23), Possum Lady (ep8), Raccoon Kid (ep18), Recorded Message (ep6), Rita (ep5), Rudolph (ep21), Sally (ep1), School Kid (ep9), Screaming Woman (ep14), Space Witch (ep42), Tammy, Tourist#3 (ep1), Tucker (ep30), Waitress (ep7), Woman (ep7), Zippy *Teen Titans Go! (2019) - Daphne Blake (ep256) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004-2006) - Elke (ep46), Mombot (ep30), Sally (ep31) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Bar Kid (ep10), Cheerleader #1 (ep6), College Kid (ep10), Marcy (ep6), Mrs. Pitner (ep10), Snotty Cheerleader (ep6) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Betty Brant (ep39) *The Batman (2004-2008) - Amanda (ep3), Amber (ep61), Mary Grayson (ep40), Ms. Vimtrup (ep3) *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Vicky, Aunt Gertrude Crab (ep1), Bird (ep1), Blob#3 (ep6), Chicken (ep2), Dino (ep2), Fairy#1 (ep6), Fan#2 (ep6), Fat Fairy (ep6), Female Fairy#2 (ep5), Female Newscaster (ep5), Female Protozoa (ep3), Female Stomach Flu (ep3), Kid (ep1), Kid (ep5a), Kid (ep5b), Mr. Whiskers (ep4), Ms. Dimmsdale (ep6), Ms. Waxelplax (ep2), Receptionist (ep6), Spatula Woman (ep5), Star (ep4) *The Garfield Show (2010-2015) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2005) - Mandy, Aunt Sis, Bird (ep17), Cat (ep25), Chick#1 (ep18), Chihuahua (ep14), Contestent (ep20), Cowgirl (ep10), Game Voice (ep2), Geek (ep24), Girl (ep15), Girl#1 (ep1), Granny (ep10), Granny (ep15), Halfling (ep17), Head (ep14), Juli (ep12), Kid (ep8), Kid (ep13), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep24), Kid#1 (ep6), Kid#3 (ep12), Mandy#2 (ep23), Mikey (ep11), Milkshakes, Mindy's Mom (ep53), Mom (ep11), Newswoman (ep20), Nurse (ep23), Old Lady (ep8), Overworked Seamstress (ep8), Owl (ep16), Pelican (ep13), Person#2 (ep14), Petrified Girl (ep24), Shadow Mandy (ep8), TV Voice (ep14), Townswoman (ep24), Victim (ep20), Witch#2 (ep15), Woman (ep12), Woman Dog (ep4) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Dark Spider Spirit (ep25), Intense Woman (ep35), Ming-Hua, Spirit Mushroom (ep25), Wife (ep28), Young Lin Beifong (ep32) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) - "Mama Leghorn" (ep9), Carol (ep9), Cindy (ep6), Female V.O. (ep6), Josephine (ep7), Ma Bear (ep45), Patricia Bunny (ep2), Phyllis (ep2), Receptionist (ep2), Scarlett Johansson (ep7), Tanya (ep6), Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016-2018) - Lana Loud, Lily Loud, Lola Loud, Aunt Ruth (ep14), Cheryl, Classmate (ep33), Heavenly Chorus (ep37), Leif (ep23), Leon (ep23), Lexx (ep23), Maggie's Mom (ep24), Mrs. Jelinski (ep3), Pam (ep34), Scoots, Secretary, Stroller Mom (ep10), Teen Girl (ep39) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) - Big Woman (ep17), Dr. Proctor (ep24), Flirtatious Lady (ep9), Frida (ep46), Gertrude (ep9), Ms. Leading (ep32), Old Lady (ep45), Old Woman (ep45), Peter (ep32), Tickled Lady (ep9), Woman (ep39), Woman (ep45) *The Mighty B! (2008-2011) - Portia Gibbons, Art Dealer#1 (ep18), Beaver One, Black Widow 2 (ep20), Chai Dallagher, Clerk (ep25), Emily (ep3), Geoffrey (ep16), Girl 1 (ep5), Gorilla Walla (ep34), Honeybee#7 (ep13), Horrified Patron (ep26), K.G. Bianca, Little Kid (ep19), Lola, Madam Valeska (ep6), Maude (ep20), Millie Millerson, Mona (ep32), Parrot (ep38), Ronnie (ep29), Stage Manager (ep3), Town Lady (ep15), Woman Two (ep15), Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2002) - Evelyn O'Connell *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2002) - Betty (ep45), Blanche (ep53), Female Bank Manager (ep38), Femme Fatale (ep38), Gabby Baloni (ep47), Jenny (ep38), Lady (ep45), Maid Mary (ep52), News Woman (ep45), Singer (ep52), Tall Monster (ep53), Teenage Girl (ep38), Townie (ep59), TV Ad (ep45), Woman#1 (ep53) *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (2019) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Erin (ep18), Stephanie Briggs (ep17), Voice of Oscorp *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Carol Danvers/'Ms. Marvel', Amora/Enchantress, Computer Voice (ep9), Hedy Wolfe (ep41), Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana (ep51), Old Lady (ep3) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Ginger *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Gazelle#2 (ep25) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Andrea Donoso, Dominique (ep5), Newscaster (ep9) *ThunderCats (2011) - Young Cheetara (ep12) *Tigtone (2019) - Lady Centaur (ep6), Not Centaur (ep6), Queen Bee (ep6), Zuviell (ep3) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Glowstrike *TripTank (2015-2016) - Female Masseuse (ep13), Lucy (ep25) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Morgan Le Fay (ep73), Tana Nile (ep44) *Uncle Grandpa (2013-2015) - Josie (ep27), Tommy (ep24), Additional Voices *UniKitty! (2018) - Prince Puppycorn (ep10), Fee Bee (ep10) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015-2016) - Bear Cubs (ep8), Bird (ep8), Momma Bear (ep8), Vera the Vulture (ep22) *We Bare Bears (2016) - Annie (ep27), Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) - Daphne Blake, Bling Bling (ep21), Celia Clyde (ep3), Cell Phone Voice (ep22), Dr. Bikini (ep12), Eve De La Fey (ep23), Galina Korzhakov (ep35), German Mom (ep22), Gretchen Mueller (ep1), Lorelei Leland (ep4), Mademoiselle Chantal (ep16), Medusa (ep28), Osomons (ep42), Shawna (ep41), Shelly (ep14), Spice (ep32), Verona Dempsey (ep29), Vikki Valentine (ep12), Waitress (ep13), Wormian#1 (ep17), Wormian#1 (ep19) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Marion, Tecna's Sirenix Guardian *Winx Club: Bloomix (2013-2015) - Griffin, Marion, Nebula (ep14), Ninfea, Royal #2 (ep6), Zulema *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Mrs. Paré (ep6), Network/Sarah Vale (ep6), Psylocke/Elisabeth Braddock (ep8), Spiral/Rita Wayword, Worthington Commercial (ep19) *WordGirl (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Kimiko Tohomiko, Belle (ep28), Dyris (ep27), Evil Doll (ep23), Omi-Mom (ep43), Singing Old Lady (ep41) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Dreamer (ep17), Security Guard B (ep30), Whisper A'daire *Zevo-3 (2011) - Anchorwoman (ep24), Anita Mann (ep24), Cotilla, Florence Cara (ep26), Girl (ep22), Mrs. James (ep26) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Miranda *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Ancestral Witch (ep78), Griffin, Mother (ep61), Nabu's Mom (ep76), Ninfea (ep80), Witch (ep62), Warrior Fairy (ep97), Woman (ep76), Yellow Ethereal Fairy 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - Daphne Blake, Auntie Mahina, Local Woman#2 *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Anchor Carla *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Anchor Carla *Batman: Year One (2011) - Barbara Gordon, Vicki Vale *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Samantha *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Daphne Blake *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Daphne Blake *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Betsy, Mrs. Yellowhat *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Betsy, Photographer *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Wonder Woman/'Diana', Giganta/Doris Zeul *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Platinum, Wonder Woman/'Diana' *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Wonder Woman/Diana *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Dante (9 Years Old), Lust Minion#1 *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Donna Fawkes, Heather *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Greenly *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Ardakian Trawl, Boodikka, Ree'Yu *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Additional Voices *Hulk Vs (2009) - Sif *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Wonder Woman, Superbaby *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Lois Lane, Queen *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Scientist, Tina *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Nora Allen *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (2018) - Lois Lane, Ring, Wonder Woman/Diana *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Wonder Woman, Lois Lane *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Wonder Woman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Wonder Woman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Lois Lane, Wonder Woman/Diana *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Wonder Woman/'Diana', Lois Lane *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Wonder Woman/'Diana', Lois Lane *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Daphne Blake, Belle, Laura Holdout *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Daphne Blake, Dr. Escobar *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Daphne Blake, Cat Witch, Honeybee *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) - Daphne Blake, Rocky *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Daphne Blake, Shannon Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Daphne Blake, Sapphire Sonja *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Daphne Blake, Mama Mione *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) - Daphne Blake, Natasha *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Daphne Blake, News Reporter *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Daphne Blake, Amy *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Daphne Blake *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Young Manchester *Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) - Bank Teller, Mrs. Claus *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Betty Rubble *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Jane Jetson, Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Miss Sharpey, Simon Sklarew, Sullivan Sklarew *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Aquata, Princess Arista *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - Mrs. Bradley, Red Fairy *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Dorothy *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Maid Marion *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Carol *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - Dorothy *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Red *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Wasp/'Janet Pym' *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Wasp/'Janet Pym' *Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004) - First Victim 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Baby T-rex 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Captain Marvel/'Carol Danvers' *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Daphne Blake, Loud Speaker *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Daphne Blake 'Movies' *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) - Jason Todd, Selina Kyle (Singing Voice), Sister Leslie *Bolt (2008) - Penny's Mom *Charming (2018) - Temporary Voices *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Emily Elizabeth, Mrs. Howard *Frozen II (2019) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Daphne Blake, Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Gliss *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Grandma Sanchez *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Gliss, MC Fairy *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Linda, Woman at Zoo *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Healing Fairy, Narrator *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Lyria, Narrator, Viola 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Impedimenta *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Kittens 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Mandy *Cartoon Cartoons (2000-2001) - Ashley (ep15), Cat (ep15), Ma (ep18) *DC Nation: Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (2013) - Frog Mayor *DC Nation: Super Best Friends Forever (2012) - Wonder Girl *DC Nation: Wonder Woman (2013) - Jo Beth, Randy *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance, Guard, Newscaster *DC Super Hero Girls: TheLateBatsby (2018) - Wonder Woman/Diana *Disney Fairies: How to: (2012) - Gliss (ep4) *Eddie of the Realms Eternal (2015) - Girl Elf #1, Katie, Sonya *El Tigre: A Fistful of Nickels (2005) - Frida Suárez/'La Tigressa' *G.I. Joe: Resolute (2009) - Scarlett, Baroness, Cover Girl, Dial Tone *Irwin Hearts Mandy (2007) - Mandy *Lego Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Daphne Blake *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Maz Kanata (ep3) *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Computer Voice *Morris and the Cow (2016) - Dottie, Wanda *My Freaky Family: Welcome to My World (2001) - Mom *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala, Shaak Ti, Nelvaanian Boy, Nelvaanian Child, Nelvaanian Woman, Stass Allie (ep21) *Staylongers (2000) - Daphne Blake *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Mandy, Date (Date With Death) *Tiggle Winks (2018) - Exercise Girl, Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Daphne Blake *Believe in Santa (2002) - Jenna *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Additional Voices *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Mandy, Mandroid, Milkshakes, Older Mandy, Some Kid *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Mandy, Doll *Click, Clack, Moo: Christmas at the Farm (2017) - Cow 1, Store Employee *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Crazy Old Cat Lady, Gramma Stuffum *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Wonder Woman/Diana, Giganta/Doris Zeul *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Wonder Woman/Diana *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Samantha Manson, Mother, Young Son *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Samantha Manson, Police Dispatcher *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Samantha Manson *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Home: For the Holidays (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - Alessandra, Fonvil, Vina *Firebreather (2010) - Ms. Julia Dreakford *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Frankie Foster, Eurotrish, Lady, Little Boy Voice, Tiny Friend *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Frankie Foster, Baby Brother, Kid, Sara Cryer *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Frankie Foster, Duchess, Mom *Harvey Birdman, Attorney General (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Wonder Woman, Lois Lane *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Daphne Blake *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Dealing with Lando/Han and Chewie Strike Back (2018) - Baby Kordi, Baby Zander *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: From Trenches to Wrenches: The Roger Story (2018) - Ewok, Grummgar, Maz Kanata *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Scouting for Leia/A Mission with Maz (2018) - Maz Kanata, Mechanic #1 *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Bug, Nurse Gazelle, Spunky *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Desdemona, Desdemona's Mom *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Hellen, Kimiko, School Girl Villain *Stretch Armstrong: The Breakout (2018) - Executive, Kari Freak, Mari Freak *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Vandana *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Vicky, Principal Waxelplax *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Vicky, Future Vicky, Tootie/Deep Tot, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Fairy Reporter, Tooth Fairy *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Betty *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Vicky, Bike Teen (ep2), Tooth Fairy (ep1) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Betty Rubble, Mystery Woman *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Mandy, Carol *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Mandy *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Vicky, Principal Waxelplax *The Mighty B!: O Brother, What Are Thou (2010) - Millie Millerson, Portia Gibbons *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Soul Hayride Dancer *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Mandy, Aunt Sis, Ike, Kid *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Griffin *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Griffin, Marion *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Wubbzy, Buggy, Kooky Kid, Old Lady 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) - Arctic Fox, Female Viking *Robbie the Reindeer in Hooves of Fire (2002) - Elf#2, Mrs. Santa *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Marion *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Belladona, Computer Voice, Marion 'Web Animation' *A Fowl American (2018) - Rachel Giraffow (ep107) *Cartoon Monsoon (2003-2004) - Alex (ep19), Baby, Bee (ep35), Bernice Plutz, Child, Cindy Pryde, Constance Silverback, Conway Darling (ep11), Cornelius Jones, Corrin Jones, Fräulein Hindenburg (ep18), Girlfriend (ep27), Grandma Darling (ep11), Jenny Silverback, Mammal, Mrs. Ishi (ep5), Proposal Woman (ep35), Rollo (ep35), Ryder Abelson (ep19), Shelby Jones, Tammy, Wanda Hightower (ep7) *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Wonder Woman, Giganta, Nurse (ep55) *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (2019) - Wonder Woman/Diana *DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders (2019-2020) - Marena, Mrs. Borgomon *Garbage Island (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Wonder Woman/'Diana' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Pepper Potts, TV Show Host (ep1) *Planet of the Taz (2001) - Weema *Supermodels (????) - Additional Voices *The Royal Mallard (2001) - Female Duck (ep3), Petunia Pig (ep5) *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2017-2018) - Coupe, Shutter (ep21), Zoom 'Web Shorts' *Lobo (2000) - Darlene, Nutcracker Sister #1 (ep14), Nutcracker Sister #2 (ep14) *Marvel Mash-Up: The Fantastic Four (2018) - Medusa (ep5), Sue Storm/Invisible Woman, Villain (ep3), Woman (ep3) *Marvel Mash-Up: The Mighty Thor (2017) - Hippolyta (ep5), Jane Foster, Janet van Dyne/Wasp (ep3), Woman (ep2) Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Oyuki (ep1), Woman (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *Shin chan (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Ogin, Tomoe 'Movies - Dubbing' *Batman Ninja (2018) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Jeanne *Only Yesterday (2016) - Taeko's Mother *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Setsu Oiwa Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) - Mother Dog *Bumblebee (2018) - Arcee *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Cat Spy Analyst, Catherine's Niece, Security Bulldog *God Bless America (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Arcee 'TV Series' *Supernatural (2018) - Daphne Blake (ep280) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Mighty Magiswords: Surely You Quest (2017) - Vambre, Zange 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Ice Queen *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers, Princess Azula *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Princess Azula, Additional Voices *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *Barbie: Beach Vacation (2001) - Christie, Kira, Teresa *Barbie: Beauty Boutique (2003) - Christie, Teresa *Barbie: Team Gymnastics (2001) - Christie, Kira, Teresa *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle', Dr. Stacy Baker, Vicki Vale, Voice Mail *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Vicki Vale *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013-2014) - GCPD Dispatch, Vicki Vale *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle', Assistant *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Arisia Rrab, Black Canary/Dinah Lance *Broken Age (2014) - Drucilla, Levina, Lorraine, Yellow Yarn Pal *Brütal Legend (2009) - Brides, Zaulia *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Mac, Mandy *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Frankie Foster, Mandy *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Deino the Stygian Witch, Io, Medusa *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - The Fox *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Gramma Stuffum *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Dark Reign 2 (2000) - Thara, Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Awoken Female *Destiny 2 (2017) - Awoken Female *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) - Awoken Female *Destiny 2: Shadowkeep (2019) - Awoken Female *Detective Barbie: The Mystery Cruise (2000) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Wizard (Female) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Wizard (Female) *Doom³ (2004) - Computer Voice, Theresa M. Chasar *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Computer Voice, Additional Voices *Dr. Brain: Action Reaction (1999) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Velanna *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Yangja the Pirate Student, Yoshen the LUA Bar Patron *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Nadia, Vault Elder's Daughter (Mary), Wasteland Doctor (Vidya) *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Invisible Woman, Additional Voices *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (2013) - Dr. Elizabeth Veronica Darling, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Skie, Viconia DeVir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Ilivarra *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Keaira, Larani *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Nalia de'Arnise, Viconia DeVir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale II (2002) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Lady Jadale, Londa, PC (Cold Killer), PC (Seductress), Sharwyn *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Baroness *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Dr. Rebecca Holiday *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Female Narrator, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Ring *Happy Feet (2006) - Adult Penguin, Miss Viola, Mrs. Astrakhan, Young Penguin *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Headlander (2016) - Female Citizen 3, Krystal-9, Persephone-3 *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Lt. Morales, Nova, Wizard Li-Ming *Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer (2003) - Kassandra Cheyung *Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward (2003) - Kassandra Cheyung, Emma *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (1999) - Nubian Boy *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Catwoman *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Ring *Injustice 2 (2017) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle', Alura Zor-El *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Languages (2001) - Additional Voices *Just Cause (2006) - Maria Kane, Newscaster *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Generic Female *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Lina *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Celine, Encablossian Woman, Morene *Knights Contract (2011) - Holda, Verderinde *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) - Jacqueline Natla *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Lashina *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Daphne Blake, Female Gotham Citizen, Poppy, Additional Voices *Lionel Trains Presents: Trans-Con! (1999) - Sarah, Calamity Jane *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *M.A.X. 2: Mechanized Assault & Exploration (1998) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Computer (Female Voice) *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Amora/Enchantress, Natasha Romanova/Black Widow *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2012-2014) - Amora/Enchantress, Elektra, Emma Frost, Ms. Marvel, Ororo Munroe/Storm, She-Hulk, Spider-Woman, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Tigra, Valkyrie *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Mass Effect (2007) - Julia, Lieutenant Marie Durand, Nassana Dantius *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Nassana Dantius *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Salarian Councilor Esheel, Kahlee Sanders *Minecraft: Story Mode (2015) - Ellegaard *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Sareena *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Kitty Katswell *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Vicky *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Samantha Manson *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Samantha Manson *Noddy: Playtime in Toyland (1999) - Additional Voices *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Carmelita Fox, Hannah - Female Golfer *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Amanda *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Learning Activities (2001) - Emily Elizabeth, Lily LaValley, Ms. Carrington *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Musical Memory Games (2001) - Emily Elizabeth, Jazzer (spoken), Mrs. Howard *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Phonics (2003) - Emily Elizabeth *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Reading (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Thinking Adventures (2000) - Emily Elizabeth *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Daphne Blake, Harpy, Juanita Gonzales, Lemonade Vendor *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Case File#1: The Glowing Bug Man (2002) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Case File#2: The Scary Stone Dragon (2003) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Daphne Blake, Cameron Flich, Mimi Ramon, Vanity Bloom *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Daphne Blake, Anna Blake *Scooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx (2001) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Daphne Blake, Actress, Mindi Stiles, Selena Drake, ShermanTech Scientist *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Daphne Blake, Holly Graham *Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Knight (2000) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town (2000) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Daphne Blake, Marcy *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Daphne Blake, Maggie Sinclair, Prof. Alicia Wayne *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Daphne Blake *Secret Agent Barbie (2001) - Christie, Shop O'Wanders Lady, Teresa *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Beachcomber *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Mesmeralda, Smolderdash *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Blimp Computer Voice, Carmelita *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Esther "Rev" Reddy *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Nova *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Nova *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Nova, Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Maz Kanata *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Female Civilian#2, Montross' Computer *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) - Ghia, Jabba's Announcer, Tia *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center (2000) - Queen Amidala, Treasure Announcer *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Hover Transport Driver, Leia Organa, Ruulian Terrorist *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Gungan Villager 2, Queen Amidala, Rebel Scout Captain, Royal Missile Trooper *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Kath Talor, Naat Reath, Oola, Senator Padmé Amidala *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Handmaiden, Kid, Padmé Naberrie/Queen Amidala *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Alora, Jedi Female *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Loreli Ro, Nym Pilot 2, Wingmate 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Cassandra Mateil, Infected Outcast, Lena, Noble Youth, Outcast Woman, Prospective Sith Student, Protocol Officer, Sarna, Shaleena, Sith Patron, Sith Security Officer, Sith Soldier, Taris Citizen *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Handmaiden *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Asha, Female Citizen 1, Trainstation Announcer *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Karie Noth *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Bravo 8, Rescue 2 *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001) - Queen Amidala *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Bera Kazan *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Ros Lai, Yansu Grjak *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Asajj Ventress, Civilian Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Bounty Hunter Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016-2018) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Bounty Hunter Female, Holographic Recording, Thea, Vanat *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Bounty Hunter Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center (1999) - Queen Amidala *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Handmaiden, Queen Amidala, TC-14 Protocol Droid *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Gungan Child, Padmé Amidala/Queen Amidala *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - Computer, Monster Hunter, Princess *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Crème Puffs, Spatula Woman, Tootie, Vicky *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Vicky *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Mandy *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *Tomb Raider: Underworld (2008) - Jacqueline Natla *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Jill, Lola, Additional Voices *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Female Civilian 2, Queen Altea *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Child Bishop, Mystique *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Mystique *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Young Jason Stryker, Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Kimiko Tohomiko *Y2K: The Game (1999) - Candice, Security Computer 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Lilia *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - CPU Voice *Bayonetta (2010) - Jeanne, Additional Voices *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Jeanne, Newscaster, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Pukutak *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Amanda Valenciano Libre *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Elizébet *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Elizébet *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Pirates of the Caribbean (2018) - Redd Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (559) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (25) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2020. Category:American Voice Actors